1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus.
2. Related Art
A technology is known in which a printing apparatus prints a color chart as an aggregation of multiple patches and measures a color of each of the patches in the color chart using a color measurement portion. In this technology, there is a case in which a size of the patch in the color chart affects a result of the measured color. For example, in a case in which the size of patch is small, it is not easy to purely obtain only the color of the patch as a target to be measured. On the other hand, in a case in which the size of the patch is large, printing of the color chart takes a long time, and loss of ink or paper is also increased.
Here, a technology is known in which printing is performed many times by changing a size of a target patch, a color of the printed patch is measured, and the smallest (optimum) size of the target patch is determined based on an obtained value of the measured color, or the like (refer to JP-A-2010-201845).
However, in the above described technology, when the color of the patch is measured by forming the optimum size of the patch, patches having various sizes need to be printed many times, therefore, there are problems in that a loss amount of the ink is increased, printing takes a long time, and the like.